


One Shot

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Lance had the biggest crush on one of the older cadets, Matt Holt. So when Lance heard about the Kerberos mission, he was given two choices - ignore his crush, or do something about it. This was his last chance, and the window was closing fast.





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW OKAY SO!! First of all, big thanks to [Tye](https://perichat.tumblr.com) for looking this over for me! 10/10, absolute sweetheart
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank [Spenser](https://frilthy.tumblr.com/post/174670943729/one-shot-lance-had-the-biggest-crush-on-one-of-the) and [Miranda](https://https://cringem.tumblr.com/post/174670460693/i-had-so-much-fun-working-on-the-voltronbigbang) for their wonderful art. It's been a pleasure :D Their art is also within the fic, in case you don't wanna click links.
> 
> Thirdly! This piece is for the [Lance Flash Bang](http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com) \- if you haven't checked it out yet, do so!
> 
> Fourth, and last - don't forget to follow me on [Tumblr](https://vehicroids.tumblr.com).

When Lance realised he had feelings for Matt, he wanted to die. All he did was shoot him a dorky smile from across the room, and that was enough to make his heart thump against his chest, trying to break free. He wondered if Matt really did notice him, or if it was just luck that he was looking at him at the right time. Regardless, he tucked the memory of that smile deep in his heart, where no one else could see it.

This was difficult for numerous reasons. One, Matt was older, and him talking to a younger kid would have shot his reputation. Though, looking at Matt, it wasn't as if he had much of a reputation. Two, he was a dude, and not only was Lance not out, but he wasn't sure what Matt was. And three, he was close friends with Shiro, who was Lance's personal hero. Lance couldn't approach Shiro normally, let alone go near him now that he had feelings for one of his friends.

All Lance could do, realistically, was wallow. He didn't know what else he could do about this, beyond watching Matt from afar. Lance felt creepy when he did this, but he was rarely caught. When he was caught, Matt looked over with that cute dorky smile. Lance was floored every time, thinking _what if,_ just for a moment. He knew it was silly to think like that, but a man could dream.

He heard whispers about a mission to Kerberos, and at first, he wasn't sure how legitimate it was. But when he heard Matt and Shiro discuss it while passing him, Lance huffed. Maybe he was jealous that he wasn't going; this was the furthest place the Garrison had ever gone. It was exciting, and he was going to miss it. He kicked the floor. Ah, well, maybe next time, right?

The whole Garrison was buzzing excitedly, chattering on about applying to the mission. Bets were placed on who would be going, and the most popular bet was Shiro. Duh, Lance thought, that was obvious. The Galaxy Garrison golden boy, missing out on this? No chance.

Everyone was brought together for assembly, and Lance simply didn't care. Most assemblies were the same; Iverson complaining about things no one cared about, the dangers of peer pressure, and the week's lunch and dinner menu. Lance spent the assembly picking at his fingernails, completely zoning out. The best part of assembly was definitely the whole lunch and dinner menu part.

“Now the moment I'm sure you have all been waiting for - the Kerberos mission announcement.”

That caught Lance's attention, hands now sitting nicely in his lap. All heads were up now, watching Iverson slowly unfold the bit of paper. Lance could hear that paper unfold from the back of the room. Iverson looked at the paper, then up to the waiting audience, scanning the room.

“Takashi Shirogane will pilot the crew,” he announced.

The room burst into applause, and he saw Shiro stand, thousands of hands reaching out to grab him and congratulate him. Obvious, Lance thought. Shiro took his place with Iverson, and the room fell silent.

“Accompanying him will be Samuel Holt,” he announced. Though there was applause, it was far less enthusiastic, “and Matthew Holt.”

The applause renewed once again, and Matt stood. He looked so lost and confused as he made his way to the front with Shiro, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. No one saw that one coming, not even Lance. Then again, who notices the nerdy ones?

Lance, apparently, did.

This made him aware that he was running low on time, if he did want to do something about this. Lance now had a couple of options. He could step back, quell the crush, and laugh at himself for having it so bad for Matt. He wasn't even sure why he like Matt so much in the first place. But, Lance caught his eye in the commotion, and his heart thumped again. Option two it was, then.

Later that day, Lance passed through the halls, alone, hands stuffed in his pockets. Most people were back in their rooms, doing homework, but Lance couldn't stomach that right now. He glanced forwards, and he saw Matt, walking by himself. This was his shot, and he could have let it go, or--

“Matt!” Lance shouted, making him stop. “Can I talk to you real quick?”

Matt tilted his head. “Sure.”

Lance led the way to somewhere quiet, more private. He had no plan, no clue what he was going to do now. He felt his face heat up, options running through his head like a hamster on a wheel. They stopped, and Lance smiled nervously at him. He mentally prepared for this a thousand times, but...

“So, uh, Kerberos, huh?” Lance asked. Fantastic opening. “Congrats, man. That's a pretty big deal.”

Matt laughed softly. “Thanks! I'm excited, but…” he leaned in, “to tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous.”

Matt's breath on his ear sent shivers down Lance's spine, and for a brief second, his thoughts turned inappropriate. He fumbled with the hem of his uniform, swallowing hard. Matt pulled away with a sheepish smile, and he wondered if this was him trying to flirt. Lance tugged harder; he was used to flirt _ing_ , but not being flirt _ed with_.

“You? C'mon, you'll be fine. You'll be back in no time, right?” Lance asked.

“Well, about a year, a year and a half,” Matt mumbled. “Maybe longer, it depends.”

Lance bit his tongue. He was trying to make it sound like it wouldn't have been _that_ long, but that plan failed. In that time, and that far away, anything could have gone wrong. Matt could have died. Lance didn't want to think about it, but it was exactly the push he needed.

His hands were sweaty, and he discreetly wiped his palms on his uniform. His breath caught in his throat as he took a step closer, reaching over to hold Matt's face gently. His eyes widened, and Lance tried so hard not to panic. Okay, don't be weird now, be cool and smooth. He stroked Matt's cheeks with his thumbs, softening his gaze. Anxiety rose in his chest, trying not to focus on the look on his face.

“Come back home to us safely, Matt,” Lance breathed.

Matt's confusion did not lessen, and Lance froze up. God, body, not now. Lance squeezed his eyes shut, catching Matt's lips with his own. Lance was screaming inside, his mind telling him to run, while his body asked to press against Matt. Matt held Lance's sides, leaning into the kiss, and he almost melted right then and there. Lance never wanted to stop kissing him, but he needed to breathe eventually.

Lance finally pulled away, looking at Matt with half-lidded eyes. He didn't need to see him to know he was blushing; he could feel the burn on his palms. Lance smiled at him, more confident than last time.

“And, good luck,” he whispered, before finally letting Matt go.

Lance turned on his heel, walking away, smiling to himself. Hell yes, he just did that. He couldn't celebrate now, not until Matt was out of earshot. Though, as soon as he was, Lance whooped in joy. Fuck _yes_.


End file.
